Life Changes
by Pooh bear loves you
Summary: Beck brakes up with Jade because Jade has been too jealous. But what happens when the perfect girl for him has been there from day one? Will this love last or will jealousy spoil it too. A Bat story slight Tandre and some Rade
1. It's Over!

**My second fanfiction ever! I really hope you like it. Constructive criticism is welcomed just no hating! K. Onwards with the story! **

Chapter 1

Beck P.O.V

I swear ever since I got back together with Jade my life has been hell. First I have to call her whenever I'm going to hang out with Tori. Then I can't have lunch with our friends because we need to "connect". And now I can't even work on a project over vidchat with Amanda. If Jade keeps going on and on about "us" and "BeckJade" time I'm going to lose it.

Slamming my locker closed I groan hitting my head against it.

"What's up with Beck?" I hear Andre ask.

"I don't know let's go find out." Tori answers. They walk over to me and I momentarily stop hitting my head to say one sentence.

"I'm breaking up with Jade."

"Again?" Andre and Tori ask at the same time.

"Yeah,she's driving me nuts. It's always "stay away from my Beck." Or "he's mine" or "are you cheating on me with Vega". I can't take it anymore!"

"Whoa you need to calm down. Break up with her gently I don't need her hating me anymore than she already does." Tori says putting up her hands.

The bell rings and we head to Silowitz's class together. Andre andTori sit together while Robbie sits on his own playing games on his pear phone. There's an empty seat beside Jade for me but I choose the one next to Cat instead.

"Hey Kitty Cat." I say as I sit beside her and she looks confused for a second before laughing and waving at me.

I've never noticed but Cat's laugh is very light and innocent almost childlike. In that second I decide my new favorite sound is Cat's laughter. I chuckle beside her before my phone vibrates in my pocket.

Why are you sitting with Cat and not me? - J

Sighing I type my reply without a second thought and hit send.

Because she isn't you - Beck

I hear her gasp but before she can say anything Sikowitz has called on her to do a alphabetic improve.

"Pick your team members." Sikowitz says as he sips a coconut.

"Beck, Cat, Andre and Vega"  
We all make our way to the tiny stage while the letter W is chosen for us to start with.

"Begin!" Sikowitz shouts as he leans back in his chair.

"Were you breaking up with me?" Jade asks not being one to beat around the bush.

"Xylophones annoy me as do you." I reply.

"Yes xylophones are annoying instruments!" Andre exclaims.

"Zebras are annoying as well with their stripes." Tori says trying to change the subject. It's a good try but it's improve the plot can twist and turn and go back to the original subject.

"Apples are what zebras eat!" Cat says no noticing the obvious tension on stage.

"Beck are you crazy or stupid?" Jade asks her expression furious.

"Crazy is what you make me." I say.

"Do you say crazier or craziest?" Andre asks

"English is a difficult language lots of rules!" Tori says

"Flamingos are never white or red always pink!" Cat giggles.

"Getting me back is the best thing to ever happen to you " Jade shouts in my face.

"Hell no it's not" I shout at her

"Calm down guys!" Andre shouts "oh no" he says as Sikowitz takes him off stage.

"Tori I go!"

"I think we all need to relax." She moves behind me.

"Just cause ponies aren't pink." Cat says walking across stage. What does that even mean?

"Kill me you must be lying that we are over!"

"Lying is a dirty habit I never learnt." I say calmly. Jade moves to hit me but slaps Tori instead.

"Jade no!"

"Tori las Vega you're out!" Sikowitz calls.

Tori runs to the safety of her seat. I don't blame her Jade looks like she's out for blood and Cat is so close to her.

"Cat m and go!"

"My brother once hit a snake in his shoe."

"What are you even saying you idiot!" Jade shouts at Cat. Cat looks like she's been slapped and runs out the room crying.

"Now are you happy!" I ask Jade before running out to find my Kitty Cat.

**Hope you like it! Please review that would be awesome! Thanks for reading! **

**Pooh bear loves you! 3**


	2. My Kitty Cat?

**Thanks for the reviews! I'll try to update** **more often!**

Cat PoV

I ran out the classroom crying I can't believe Jade called me an idiot! Running into the janitor's closet I sat and cried. Jade and I were always best friends I remember the first day we met in kindergarten.

_Flashback  
I was sitting on the swings crying because the other kids made fun of me for not being able to spell my name Caterina._

_"Why are you crying?" Asked a girl in a purple dress and black leggings. _

_"I'm an idiot_. _I can't spell my name Caterina." I said in between sniffles. _

_"I don't like the name Caterina. Sounds like an old person I prefer Cat." _

_Giggling I replied "Cats are my favorite animals and its easy to spell! My name is now Cat! What's yours?"_

_ I can't spell my name Caterina." I snifled._

_" I don't like the name Caterina it sounds like an old person. I prefer Cat." She said not looking at me. _

_Giggling I said "Cats ate my favorite animals and its easy to spell! My name is now Cat! What's yours?" I asked _

_"Jade" _

_End flashback_

"Cat?" I heard someone call.

"She's not here!" I answered. Crap. I should stop doing that people always find me.

"Cat?" Beck asked sitting beside me.

"Hiii Beck." I said keeping my head in my arms.

"Don't cry. She's just mad I broke up with her." He said as he stroked my hair and hugged me with one arm.

This must be serious Beck never broke up with Jade. She always treats him badly and accuses him of cheating even thought he never has and breaks up with him.

I would never tell anyone but I've always had a crush on Beck. When we first met Beck Jade calked dibs and cause we were best friends I respected her claim. He's sweet, smart, funny and very nice. Plus he's really handsome.

I started to cry again, even if Jade was mean to me I shouldn't think about Beck like that.

"Cat? Shit don't cry Cat." Beck said pulling me into his lap hugging me. "Don't cry my little Kitty Cat. I'm right here shhh don't cry." He said trying to comfort me.

"My kitty Cat". He called me his! Maybe he likes me! No he probably doesn't and even if he did he's Jade's ex. But she was mean to me. Why does liking someone have to be so hard! I started crying even harder and Beck hugged me tighter. He didn't even care about the mascara on his shirt.

Maybe Beck and I could be together. He said I was his so he can be mine. My Beck. I like the way that sounds.

**So I don't think Cat should be as air headed as people make her out to be. I think her random statements help keep the peace. So we also saw a younger, nicer Jade. Review tell me if you liked it and if you didn't like it let me know why not. One last thing do you like the** **story** **Beck then Cat's pov or all Beck? **

**Pooh bear loves you! 3**


	3. Perfect Day

**Sorry for taking long to update I was working in my other story. Thanks for the reviews! I'm gonna try and update more often and make the chapters longer. Oh and only on person told me to continue switching povs so if you don't like it let me know otherwise that's gonna be how it's written. To the story! **

Beck's P.O.V

Did I just call her my kitty cat aloud? What the hell Beck! Even if she did like me like that I'm her best friend's ex. Jade was there for Cat before I was, if she did like me Jade would never let us be together without tormenting Cat. Sighing I looked at my watch. 10:16. There is no way Cat will be able to make it throgh the rest of the day.

"Kitty Cat?" I whisper in her ear. She responds with I small whimper and I feel pissed off at Jade for hurting her all over again. "Do you wanna just ditch the rest of the day?" I knew she would say no, Cat hated to do anything that was even slightly wrong. So what she did next surprised me. She nodded yes.

Pulling out of my arms she wiped the mascara that was running down her face with the back of her hand and stood up. Immediately I missed the feeling of her being close to me but I got up anyway. Holding her hand we walked out of the school and to my car. I opened the door for her then got in and started on the way to my "house".

Every few minutes I would look over only to see her staring out the window and her body shuddering. She was still crying. I turned on the radio and put in Cat's favorite CD that Andre made for her and gave me a copy for when I took Cat home. Immediately _Under The Sea _from the Little Mermaid started to play. For the first time since class I heard Cat give a genuine laugh.

Smirking at her I raised my eyebrows and asked "What's so funny?"

Her eyes widened and she started to blush furiously. What could be so bad that Cat would stop laughing? Shaking her head she mumbled "Nothing."

"C'mon tell me." I said as I stopped the car in front of my trailer. Again she shook her head no. "Ok don't tell me." I said pouting and got out the car, with Cat following me we went into the trailer.

She went and sat on the couch looking at the pictures of me and Jade. I took off my shirt, that now had mascara stains on it and went looking for a clean one. Opening my closet I knelt on the floor and sifted through the pile of shirts. Shit all my clothes were dirty.

Getting up I turned around to find Cat staring at me. Smirking at her I wiggled my eyebrows "Like what you see?"'I said jokingly. She rolled her eyes and scoffed. I walked over to where she was and found a button down shirt by the bed. Shrugging it on I sat on the bed across from Cat.

"Wanna watch the Little Mermaid or Aladdin?" I asked her

"Neither. Lets listen to music." She said smiling. That's strange, Cat never turns down the Little Mermaid or Aladdin. Nodding I got up to get her CD out the car. "Where are you going? We don't have to listen to Disney. Lets listen to something you like." Ok this is getting really weird first the movies and now the CD? Whatever.

I went over to my CDs and looked for something that Cat would like but I mostly found Panic! At The Disco, Fall Out Boy and Eminem. Grabbing a The Wanted CD I put it in my stereo and went to lie down. After the first song was finished I looked over to see Cat looking tired but still sitting on the couch.

"Hey, come here." I said moving over to make space on the bed for her. She climbed in the bed and put her head on top of my chest and shut her eyes. I ran my fingers through her hair until my eyes shut.

**************

When I woke up I smelt a combination of red velvet cupcakes and strawberries. Looking down I saw Cat was still sleeping on me. I couldn't help but stare, she was perfect and beutiful even when she slept with her mouth slightly open and her nose twitching every few minutes. It wasn't until my stomach growled that I checked the time. 1:08. Crap, we've been sleeping for almost 3 hours.

I gently got Cat off me and got out of the bed even though I didn't want to leave, but I needed food and Cat would be awake soon and she'd be hungry. Leaving the trailer I went into the main house. I entered the kitchen as quietly as possible, which was apparently not very quiet because I heard my mom shout

"Who's there!"

"It's me mom!" I called back, giving up on being quiet I began to make two sandwiches, one plain cheese for the vegetarian.

"Becket Oliver why are you not in school?" My mom asked sitting to watch me prepare the lunches.

"Cat wasn't feeling well so I brought her here." I wasn't technically lying. Crying is a form of sickness, kinda. Ok so it's not but I wasn't going to explain what actually happened to her.

"Caterina is here? What happened to Jadelyn? Better yet where is Tori, she's a nice girl, very pretty and talented too."

And this is why I don't live in the house. My parents are such snobs, they always hated Jade for being outspoken and they like Cat until we turned 14 and she dyed her hair red. Now they hassle me to be with Tori. It's so obvious that she and Andre are into each other, why can't they just stay out of my personal life?

"**Cat**" I said emphasizing her name "is sleeping in the trailer, Tori is with Andre and Robbie and Jade and I broke up." I said as I grabbed the sandwiches, a bag of chips and two . I didn't have to look to know my mom was smiling brighter than the sun at the news of me and Jade being over.

Entering the trailer I saw Cat dancing to one of the last songs I would ever expect "Lying Is The Most Fun A Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off" by Panic! At The Disco.

Chuckling I called over the music "I got lunch!" She jumped so high into the air it looked like a cartoon.

"Thanks Beck, for everything." she said as she bit into her food.

When we were done eating we started to watch Disney Channel. I got a text from Andre.

**Andre. **_Beck._

**Dude, I've been trying to reach you for hours! Where are you and do you have Cat? We can't finde her. **

Shit I forgot to tell Andre we left. He's probably panicking that his "Little Red" is in danger.

_Relax, I have her. We went back to my house. _

**Relax! We've been looking for you guys everywhere! **

_Obviously not everywhere. I would have called but we fell asleep... Sorry _

**Yeah Whatev... Did you just say "we" fell asleep? **Shit. Beck can you stop making mistakes you're gonna get yourself in trouble! I thought.

_Yeah we got back to the trailer and she fell asleep so I took a nap too. It's nothing. Hey I'll talk to you later, the little mermaid is on. _

I didn't get an answer so I assumed everything was cool for now at least.

I stopped trying to focus on the movie and watched Cat instead. It was really amazing how she could watch this movie hundreds of time but still laughed, cried and got scared. She was giggling and looked so pure and innocent.

This day started off bad but I couldn't imagine a better thing in the world than having Cat here watching the little mermaid as I cuddled her. The perfect day with my perfect girl.

**So that's a cute ending we have there. In case you didn't realize I really like Panic! At The Disco. I hope you like this chapter I really tried to make this chapter longer. I hope you like it! Review and let me know if I should change anything or Reveiw if you like it! **

**Pooh bear loves you! 3 (and reviews!)**


	4. He's So Sweet

**Oh my gosh I feel like a terrible person for not updating! Sorry I've been a little sick. Anyway I'm gonna make up for it. On with the story! **

Cat's POV

Beck led the way to his car and opened the door for me. He's such a gentleman Jade really didn't deserve him. Then I started crying all over again.

How could I think something that mean! Jade is my best friend, it's not her fault she was a little possessive.

I heard _Under The Sea _start to play and giggled. I always loved the Little Mermaid. It's part of the reason I dyed my hair red so I would look just like Ariel. But Ariel had Prince Eric and I didn't have a prince. I peaked at Beck, he sort of looked like prince Eric. I giggled again.

"What's so funny?" He asked smirking. Oh no! I can't let him know I was thinking we looked like Ariel and Prince Eric! They were a couple while we were just friends.

"Nothing" I mumbled embarrassed at the thought of Beck knowing that I was thinking of us being together like Ariel and prince Eric.

"Fine don't tell me." He said pouting and got out of the car. I giggled again he was such a baby! It was kinda cute. I walked inside and looked at all of the pictures of Beck and Jade.

Jade smirked in almost all of them, her smirk from the first time we met. It was the happiest I've ever seen her except maybe once. It hurt to know I was technically lying to my best friend by being at her ex boyfriend's house.

Trying to distract myself I looked over at Beck. Not a good idea. He was shirtless and I'm pretty sure I started drooling. Beck had the most amazing abs ever and his biceps were indescribable. I could look at Beck shirtless for the rest of my life... if he didn't catch me staring.

"Like what you see?" He asked smugly. Yes, yes I do I thought. Outloud I rolled my eyes and scoffed, at the thought of NOT liking what I saw, but he didn't need to know why.

He found a shirt and put it on which disappointed me a little. "Wanna watch Litttle Mermaid orAladdin?" He asked.

I really wanted to watch Aladdin but I knew Beck didn't want to. He didn't like little kid movies like that, and we always watchedDisney when I came over. "Neither lets listen to music." He looked a little confused but got up and went to the door.

"Where are you going?" I asked. Then it clicked outside was the CD Andre made me. "We don't have to listen to Disney."

Beck looked a lot confused now but he didn't listen to Disney with Tori or Jade so I didn't want him to think I wasn't as mature as them. He thankfully grabbed a The Wanted CD and went to lie down.

I started listening to the song but felt my eyes begin to droop. Crying made me sleepy but I sat up straight I didn't want to just fall asleep. That would be rude.

"Hey come here." Beck said opening his arms and making space for me on his bed.

I rest my head on his chest and closed my eyes. I felt his hands combing through my hair and sighed, falling asleep.

When I woke up Beck wasn't there. Did he leave me? Was he coming back? Why did he leave me? All the questions ran through my head.

Calm down Cat he probably went to get food, he has to come back he lives here! The rational part of my brain screamed.

"Shut up." I grumbled back. I went and got a CD from Beck's collection. Panic! At The Disco. Hmmm I wonder what that is. I started the CD ad after the first two songs realized I really liked this band. I started jumping and dancing, laughing because I never thought I would like something like this.

"I got lunch!" I heard Beck call and I jumped into the air. How long was he standing there!? That is so embarrassing!

I took the sandwich and smiled at him "Thanks Beck, for everything." Beck was so sweet for looking after me. We finished and finally watched the LittleMermaid. Beck cuddled with me and it was just perfect.

**So now you guys know what Cat was thinking about, and why she was so quiet. Please review and let me know if I should change anything or if you like how Cat is portrayed. **

**Pooh bear loves you! 3**


	5. Too Blind To Realize

**Hey so its been awhile huh. Sorry Ive been studying for exams that dont end till next week. Anyway youre not her to read my life story so onwards!**

Beck's POV

I woke up the next morning to "Make it Shine". Why the hell is Tori calling me at 6 in the flipping morning?

"Vega you better have a good reason for waking me at 6 in the morning." I mumbled into my phone.

Tori's voice sounded full with worry and panic when she answered me "Cat is missing! Her mom said she didnt come home last night and Andre said she was with you yesterday. We told my dad she's missing but he says the police cant do anything unless its been 48 hours! Beck what if something happened to her?" i heard sniffling on the Tori's end she was crying.

"Tor, breathe, call off the search party I know where Cat is. Just relax and I'll see you at school." Before Tori could answer I ended the call. Maybe if i fell asleep now I could get in an hour more sleep and make it ontime for school.

"Who was that?" a soft, childlike voice whispered.

"Tori."

"Oh... What did she want?" two days ago that question would have come from Jade but in a more are-you-cheating-on-me-with-Vega/ I'm-gonna-kill-her tone. But now it sounded like ais-there-something-i-can-do-to-help way.

"apparently, youre missing." I roled over looking Cat in the eyes.

'No, I'm right here silly." she giggled and i chuckled along with her.

"Iknow that, but Tori doesnt. And we are'nt going to tell her or anyone else right?" i stressed the point and she simply nodded.

I slowly started to drift off to sleep when "Beck I'm hungry." filled the silence. There was no way I would fall bak asleep then. I sat up and stretched. My head was pounding, I needed coffee.

"We'll get something on the way to school. We should probably get ready and leave now if you want food though. Ladies first?" I offered and Cat blushed.

"I dont have anything to put on."

'Oh yeah." I walked to my closet and pulled out an old pair of sweatpants from when I was 14 that were still in good condition, my first HA hoodie that was microscopic on me and a pair of black boxers. I felt heat rushing to my face I handed Cat the clothes.

When Cat finally came out the bathroom I couldnt help but stare. The clothes were too baggy and didnt show her beutiful frame and curves like her own did but she was wearing MY clothes, which made my heart beat speed up. She looked absolutely gorgeous as she tried to dry her hair with the towel. Of course being Cat she got a little... selfconcious when she saw me staring.

"What? Do I look that terrible? Maybe I should just go home and change, it wont-"

"Cat, calm down" i stopped her before she could have a meltdown. "You look very cute." I smiled at her but she pouted. Usually she smiled if I ever called her cute.

Before i could question it my alarm beeped 7:15. Shit i still had to shower and get Cat breakfast.

I dont thinkI've ever reached school that quickly. But here we are running into class 2 minutes before the bell rings after stopping at McDonnalds and Starbucks twice.

"Beck, Cat nice of you to join us." Sikowitz said sipping on a coconut as Cat took a seat at the front and i followed her. Everyone else in the room was looking at cat like she came from another planet when I noticed the band of my boxers peaking out the sweat pants. Sigh today was gonna be a long day i thought as the whispers began.

Before going for lunch i stopped at my locker putting away my advanced World History book, i swear it weighed a ton. Considering the fact that Tori and Andre had been panicking about Cat for almost a day now, only to see her wearing my clothes it probably wasn't a good idea.

"Hey , Oliver!" i heard Andre call walking over to me looking pretty pissed off.

"What the hell man! You leave with Cat, don't tell anyone, don't answer your phone and suddenly bring her to school wearing your clothes. You better have some damn good explanation for why she is wearing your clothes and it better not be because of what people are saying happened!" Andre shouted in my face.

I backed up a bit, mainly so that Andre wasn't breathing in my face and also because Andre may not be a fighter but when it came in to Cat he would kill anyone who hurt her.

" Andre calm down. She fell asleep on my couch, I fell asleep on my bed and we didn't have time to stop at her house for clean clothes this morning. No big deal, man." I said as innocently as possible. Yes, Cat fell asleep on my couch, yes I fell asleep on my bed... After putting Cat in my bed. But what Andre doesn't know, won't hurt me.

"So you didn't have sex with her?" He asked seeming to regain his composure.

" Didn't even kiss her, you know Cat and I aren't like that." No matter how much I wishes we were I added to myself.

"Sorry, I just get a little protective of her I know you would never hurt her."

"Yeah I get it."

I did get it, I was just like Andre. Protecting Cat from everything especially douche bag guys. But thinking back on it I was always a little hurt when she had a boyfriend. I summed it up to be that i missed hanging out with Cat but even so I was ecstatic when Tori dumped cheese on Danny. Thinking about it I always liked Cat in a romantic way, i was just too blind to see until now.

"C'mon lets go get a pizza." Andre said pulling me from the self discovered revelation that I have always been in love with Caterina Valentine

**Yay a chapter! Sorry it took so long. But now that Beck knows he loves Cat what will he do about it? As always Review let me know what you think and**

**Pooh bear loves you! 3**


	6. I'm a what!

**Yay another chapter! don't get too used to it, I'm just procrastinating studying for exams. anyway i would like to give a super special thank you to BurkelyDuffieldLover. Your reviews really inspire me to update so thanks! :)**

Cat POV  
I woke up to low mumbling that I couldn't really make out. It sounded like Beck was on the phone. I rolled over when he said "...call off the search party I know where Cat is." I pouted, why couldn't we have a search party? I love parties.

Beck hung up the phone and looked like he was falling back asleep. Poor Beck I had him up all night. I wonder, maybe that was Jade. Maybe they were getting back together. But that meant that Beck and I - stop it Cat! You're not allowed to think of Beck like that! But maybe...

"Who was that?" I whispered fearing to hear her name pass through his lips.

The answer I got wasn't what I expected. "Tori."

Oh ok then. Tori doesn't like Beck like that. Everyone knows she and Andre are into each other. But then why was she calling him at 6 in the morning? Maybe she needed help with her chemistry homework. She doesn't seem very good at the science. I should help her I always get A in chemistry.

"Oh... What she want?" I asked thinking if we had homework. Tori never got it in on time or at least didn't do it till last minute.

"Apparently, you're missing." I looked at Beck confused. Is he drunk? I'm right in front of him!

"No I'm right here silly!" I giggled. Maybe he needs glasses I laughed to myself.

He started to laugh with me and then said "Iknow that, but Tori doesnt. And we are'nt going to tell her or anyone else right?" Immediately I understood what he was getting at. If I told anyone I slept at Beck's house they would think I slept WITH Beck. Which technically I did just not the way they think.

It got silent again as Beck drifted back to sleep. The only sound in the room our synchronized breathing. Well until my stomach decided it was a giant lion that hadn't eaten in a month. "Beck? I'm hungry."

He groaned in response then shot up looking slightly crazy. He began to stretch and started mumbling to himself. I shouldn't have stayed, I kept him up all night and now he's never going to like me.

"We'll get something on the way to school. We should probably get ready and leave now if you want food though. Ladies first?" He asked. I blushed as red as a tomato. Was he crazy!? I had no clothes here and if Jade does and I wear them she'll slaughter me. But if I wear something of Beck's people will think we... did that!

"I dont have anything to put on." I said not looking him in the eye.

"Oh yeah." Oh yeah? Oh yeah? Did this thought not come to him at any point! Then again the only girl that would have left clothes would be Jade. I stopped that thought immediately and distracted myself as Beck got clothes for me.

I was thinking about the song I was to do in class today when I remembered.

I haven't taken my medication today.

No one knows except for Jade. When I was 7 we had a "progressive test" and I had a mental break down before it. The doctor said I had ADHD, suffered from panic attacks and bipolar disorder. Everyone thinks I'm dumb but I've been hurt so many times I'd never want to see that happen to anyone. So I fake a smile and become a ditz but no one knows the real me. Jade knows half the story, but I never told her about HIM.

Stop it Cat! I shouted in my head. Before Beck could notice I ran to my bag and took out the small emergency bottle of meds. By the Imelda he handed me the clothes, blushing as he did so I was back in the bed looking like I had never moved.

I quickly showered put on my clothes and makeup an came out he bathroom. I felt Beck staring at me. What was his problem? Was I that hideous and grotesque? Of course I was, HE always told me so. So did his friends constantly. I just didn't expect Beck to agree with him.

"What?" I snapped. "Do I look that terrible?" I asked automatically feeling sad."Maybe I should just go home and change, it wont-"

"Cat, calm down. You look very cute." I pouted. Cute that's all I was. All I'd ever be.

When we got to school everyone stared at me. I zoned out Sikowitz's class. My phone went off twice, vibrating in he hoodie pocket. A text from Tori and one from Jade.

I thought we were friends. I was wrong you're just a little slut waiting for an opportunity at my Beck.  
- J

I yelped. How could she ever think I would hurt her like that? And what's a slut? I wanted to tell her what happened but nothing I could type would get her attention. Jade only saw what she wanted, the only way to make her realize would be talking it out. Or possibly fighting. Most likely fighting.

I opened Tori's text next. Haha text and next rhyme!

Where have you been!? And why are you wearing Beck's clothes? - Tor

Today was gonna be a looong day.

He picked me up. I spilled coffee on my self so we stopped at his house for clothes. - C?

Oookay...but where have you been? - Tor

Public library I had to research a English paper - C?

Okay. - Tor

After having lunch with Tori, Robbie and Rex (who was being meaner than usual) I went to my music class where I had to sing today. I still had no clue what I was going to do. All the way to class people stared. A lot of people were fake coughing as I entered the room.

"Oh look the slut isn't too busy playing tonsil hockey with my boyfriend to come to class." Jade said snobbishly. "Watch out girls your boyfriend may be next." She said giving me a look of disgust.

"What's a slut?" - C?

Uhh ...y? - Robbie

I heard it a lot today. Idk what it is -C?

A girl who has sex with a lot of guys - Robbie

I gave a squeak of fright. Im a what!? How could Jade be so mean and cold? She knows I would never...do...that. I thought. Jade had gone too far. Suddenly I had my song.

"I'll be singing Hello Cold World." I said a fire of rage and sadness washing over me as I looked at my ex best friend.

_I feel happy, I feel sad, I feel like running through the walls  
I'm overjoyed, I'm undecided, I don't know who I am  
Well maybe I'm not perfect, at least I'm working on it  
22 is like the worst idea that I've ever had  
It's too much pain, it's too much freedom, what should I do with this?  
It's not the way you plan it, it's how you make it happen  
Yeah, it's how you make it happen_

_It's such a cold, cold world (hello cold world)  
And I can't get out, so I'll just make the best with everything I'll never have  
It's such a cold, cold world (hello cold world)  
And it's got me down, but I'll get right back up, as long as its spins around  
Hello cold world  
Whoa oh oh  
Whoa oh oh_

_Girls and boys keep lining up to see if they can measure up  
They look good, and they feel wild, but it will never be enough  
You say you're really hurtin, at least you're feeling something  
We can hope and we can pray that everything will work out fine  
But you can't just stay down on your knees, the revolution is outside  
You wanna make a difference, get out and go begin it  
Whoa, get out and go begin it_

_It's such a cold, cold world (hello cold world)  
And I can't get out, so I'll just make the best of everything I'll never have  
It's such a cold, cold world (hello cold world)  
And It's got me down, but I'll get right back up, as long as its spins around  
Hello cold world..._

_Oh oh...  
(Oh oh...) Don't need my eyes open... wide  
(Oh oh...) I just wanna feel something_

_Such a cold, cold world (hello cold world)  
And I can't get out, so I'll just make the best of everything I'll never have  
It's such a cold, cold world (hello cold world)  
And It's got me down, but I'll get right back up, as long as its spins around (spins around)  
Whoa oh oh  
Whoa oh oh (Hello cold world)  
Whoa oh oh  
Whoa oh oh (Hello cold world)_

I ended the song staring at Jade, my eyes began to water. I ran out the room to the janitor closet. I still can't believe that she said I'm such a bad thing.

**Yay yay! Productivity! Longest chapter i ever wrote!**

**So Cat has a dark secret, anyone wanna guess what it is? The drama and romance is gonna pick up soon don't worry. So review tell me what you think and BurkelyDuffieldLover thanks again for reviewing every chapter. It makes me feel as if writing is worth something. Once more for the road REVIEW! (Helps me update quickly)**

**Pooh** **bear loves you!3**


	7. I Love You Kitty

**Hey guys so I got out for summer holiday on Thursday! Yay! so hopefully more updates. Just wanna say thanks for the reviews. Now on with the story!**

Beck POV  
I went to my locker after school trying to remember what homework I had when I heard sniffling coming from the janitor's closet. "Umm... Hello?" I asked awkwardly.

"Go away!" An unmistakable voice called out.

Opening the door I found Cat curled up in a ball crying. "Kitty Cat what's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" She asked sarcastically," How bout the fact that I'm the new school slut? Or maybe my best friend hates me. Or could it be that I'm risking so much for the guy I like but he doesn't notice?" She screamed at me.

I've never seen Cat behave like this. She's usually so happy, not hostile like this. What could have happened in between when I saw her this morning and now. And then it hit me.

Jade.

She and Cat had every class together. She would have tortured her every opportunity she got which she apparently did.

"Come on Cat. Lets go for some ice cream." I offered. At the sound of ice cream her head shot up and a huge gorgeous smile graced her lips.

An hour later we were walking thought the park Cat licking a cherry double scoop waffle cone and me with my single scoop of Rocky rode. We walked over to the swing set and just sat together watching the sun set.

"Thanks." Cat whispered to me.

"Anything for my Kitty Cat." I smiled at her. She blushed lightly and smiled back.

"You know there's something you said that's been bothering me since we left school."

She cocked her head to the side confused. "What that?"

"Something bout a guy not noticing you. So who is he?" I asked desperately hoping it was me she liked.

"Oh." She whispered embarrassed.

"Come on you can tell me." I breathed by her ear. She shivered in return but didn't answer. "Fine. Don't tell me, but I'm gonna assume its Robbie." I smirked. She gasped and stared at me her eyes wide with shock and disbelief.

"No it's not Robbie!" She cried out indignantly. So either I'm completely right or completely wrong. Good thing I don't want to be a detective in a few years.

"It's you." She whispered so low i barely heard, blushing redder than her hair making a point of not looking at me.

"Oh." I whispered back. What else's was I to say? Oh yeah I like you too! I'm in love with you! Go ahead and say them anytime Beck? I thought but the seconds only ticked on as words refused to form on my tongue.

"I'm sorry." Cat whispered. Only then did I notice that my silence must have seemed like I didn't like her back. Come on Beck make words! I shouted at myself yet continued to sit frozen in silence.

Cat got up dropping her ice cream and ran off crying. That's all it took for my brain to take control over me again.

"Cat wait!" I called after her, running to catch up. She was at the furthest end of the park her body shaking with tears.

"Cat don't cry." I said trying to wrap my arms around her but she shrugged me off.

"Don't touch me!" She screamed. "Just leave me alone Beckett!" Beckett? Where the hell did that come from? Cat never called me Beckett, like ever! For some reason it hurt to hear Cat call me that,which was strange because Tori and Jade called me that all the time.

"Kitty Cat..." She don't answer. I took the opportunity to hug her tightly and she didn't pull away this time. But she also didnt hug me back

"I love you Kitty Cat." I whispered in her ear while running my hands through her hair.

"What?" She mumbled into my chest.

"I, Beck Oliver, am in love with you, Cat Valentine." I said holding her at arms length and staring into her big beautiful brown eyes.

"Really." She said a smile slowly spreading across her face.

"I would never lie about loving you." She jumped into my arms wrapping her arms around my neck in a vice like grip. "So.. Do you love me?" I asked.

Smiling she bit her lip seductively and said "I can show you better than I can tell you." Then she kissed me.

Kissing Cat made every cheesy romantic comedy look pitiful and disgusting. Her soft lips that moved perfectly in sink with mine. She tasted like cherry Popsicles and sugar and her smell was more intoxicating than any alcohol. I didn't want it I end but her phone went off.

Whoever was texting must have been very important because she seemed to be in a rush all of a sudden.

"Beck take me home now. I have to get home!"

"Umm ok, sure."

We walked back to my car, well I walked Cat sprinted, and I drove as fast as possible still trying not to go too far over the speed limit.

"Stop!" Cat shouted almost giving me heart failure.

"What!" I shouted scanning the road for an animal I would have run over.

"I'll talk to you in the morning! Bye!" She said about to climb out my car. I grabbed her wrist.

"Cat, I'm not leaving you to walk home when it's right around the corner." I said.

"Beck just trust me, that's what a boyfriend does. I'll be fine, promise." She smiled innocently at me and I relaxed.

"Call me in the morning." I said taking my handoff her wrist.

"Promise." She said and gave me a quick peck on the lips before running into the night.

I hope she's ok. I love her so much she has to make it home safely. Turning my car around I drove home.

**So I'm really sorry for not updating quickly but it finally happened! Beck and Cat are dating! Yay! Anyway who texted Cat and what's she hiding from Beck? I hope you guys liked I'm thinking of starting a new fan fiction but it may not be victorious. Also I'm gonna be doing a YouTube thing so I may try and make a specific day to update by so you guys don't have to wait long.**

**Review! Pooh bear loves reviews and you!** ?


	8. My Happy Ending

**I am soo sorry! I've been in and out of hospital and I feel terrible for not updating! My friends and I are also doing a YouTube channel which keeps me busy. Btw thanks for the reviews! Oh and to mikayla I did see ur comment and I love p!atd too! On with the story!**

Cat's P.o.V

When I woke up the next morning I could hardly see out of my left eye and my entire body felt sore. Rushing to my bathroom mirror I assessed the damage. I had a black eye my cheek was yellow and blue and grossly swollen and I was covered in sick purple yellowy bruises along my stomach, arms and thighs. I groaned looking on my forehead where was swollen and caked with dried blood.

Looking at the clock that read 5am I began to wipe the blood off my forehead and my lip which was swollen. I tried to take a shower as quickly as possible without waking anybody up. I put a cream on the bruises to make them heal quickly and covered the ones on my face with makeup. I wore a grey longsleeve shirt and dark jeans with grey boots. Yeah it was hot for the LA heat but it was better than everyone seeing the bruises.

Grabbing a bag of clothes I climbed through my bedroom window, taking out my pearphone I went to pressed 1 for speed dial.

"Hi slut! Calling to apologise for being the worst friend ever? I don't care! I hope you die whore!" Jade screamed into the phone then hung up.

What was I thinking? Jade hates me! Who was I to call now? I began to cry what was I to do! Robbin would help but Rex would just be mean to me, Andre would overreact, Tori would call the guys and Sinjin was just weird. I guess that left one person.

"Beck? Can I come over for a little while? " I asked cautiously.

"Sure Kitty. Whenever you want." He said his voice cracking . I probably woke him. I would feel bad later I decided.

"Thanks I'll be there in 15 minutes."

Grabbing my bike I began peddling to Beck's house only stopping to get him a coffee and muffin from Starbucks.

"Hey Cat." Beck said as I entered the R.V. He was only wearing a pair of track pants which made me blush as I avoided drooling.

"Hi Beck. I brought you coffee and a muffin." I said in my usual air head high pitched voice.

"Cat why are you wearing that its burning outside! You'll get heat stroke. " beck shouted laughing a little.

"No I won't!" I shouted back.

Somehow this conversation led us to be on the bed with Beck ontop of me tickling my sides while I begged for mercy through a fit of giggles and tears. During the tickle fight the sleeve of my shirt must have fell to my elbow because all of a sudden Beck stopped and grabbed my hand.

"Cat? What's that on your arm?" Beck asked shocked and concerned.

"It's nothing!" I laughed trying to pull my arm back. Beck wasn't having that. Pulling both sleeves of my shirt up to my shoulders he looked closer at the bruises. His face paled as he looked back up to my face. Wiping my cheek I saw my makeup now coating his fingers. Gingerly he touched my cheek my eye and lip, his face paling and turning slightly green.

"Cat what happened?" He asked seriously.

In that moment all I could think was there goes my happy ending.

**So this chapter was slightly inspired by Avril Lavigne's My Happy Ending. I hope you liked it! Please review! Pooh bear loves you! ?**


	9. Secrets

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews! Sorry about the cliffy last chapter. Onwards with the story!**

Beck's P.o.V

It took me awhile to fall asleep because I was too busy worrying about Cat. Why didn't she want me to just take her home? I looked at the clock at it read 4:17am. Crap I had to go to school in like 4 hours. I tried to clear my mind of everything Cat related otherwise I'd never get to sleep.

I woke to my phone ringing. Who the hell was calling me at 5:30 in the fucking morning!? Seriously if its Tori again I'm not answering it. I look down at my phone and see Cat's face smiling up at me. Ok maybe I will answer it.

"Beck? Can I come over for a little while? " she asked sounding a little scared.

"Sure Kitty. Whenever you want." My voice cracked from being used for the first time in several hours.

"Thanks I'll be there in 15 minutes." Shit she meant now.

I went to the bathroom and cleaned it up for Cat also brushing my teeth so my morning breath wouldn't kill her. I picked up a pile of clothes off the ground and through it in the closet. I finished just in time to hear a knock at the door.

"Hey Cat." I said smiling. She looked beautiful but why was she wearing long sleeved clothes? It's way too hot for that.

"Hi Beck. I brought you coffee and a muffin." She smiled causing me to smile in return. She looked guilty I'm guessing cause I was still half asleep.

"Cat why are you wearing that its burning outside! You'll get heat stroke. " I laughed at her.

"No I won't!" She shouted back at me. I rolled my eyes at her and began to tickle her. She would retaliate and get hot quick enough to prove my point.

Halfway through the tickle fight Cat fell on the bed and me on top of her. Trapping her between my legs I kneeled over her and continued the tickle assault on her rib cage. She reached to push me off and that's when I saw it.

On her arm was a yellowy purple bruise that looked swollen and puffy and generally disgusting. I looked on her other hand and saw a matching bruise on her wrist.

"Cat? What's that on your arm?" I asked shock filling my voice.

"It's nothing!" She laughed at me.

Sitting beside her I grabbed her hand to pull her up and rolled her sleeves to her shoulders. The bruises were on both sides and stood out against her pale skin. I looked at her face about to tell her not to lie to me when I looked closer and saw that her left eye and right cheek were puffy.

Rubbing the makeup of her face gently I touched her eye cheek and lips which were swollen and bruised. I felt sick like I was about to throw up and also dizzy.

"Cat what happened?" I asked trying to swallow the bile in my mouth.

"Beck don't worry about it. It's nothing." She said gently

"Don't worry about it! Cat you have bruises covering your arms and face and I'm not to worry!" I shouted angrily. "Are there any more?!"

She nodded looking scared. I didn't want my kitty Cat to be scared of me but the bruises were scaring me.

"Where?" I asked trying to be a little more calm.

"My ribs, stomach and thighs." She whispered staring at the ground. She looked like she was gonna cry which hurt me more than the bruises could hurt her.

"Cat we need to go to the hospital. You need to tell them what happened." Her eyes widened and she furiously shook her head no.

"Beck no! Please no! Don't make me go please!" She shouted looking scared like I might drag her there against her will. She began crying her eyes out which made me feel awful.

I sat next to her and rock her back and forth rubbing her back trying to stop her crying. Her tears began to be separated by hiccups until she stopped crying. I got a glass of water for her and rubbed her back until she stopped crying.

"Cat what happened? You were fine when I left yesterday. Did...did something happen on the way home?" I asked paling. If something happened to Cat because of me I would never forgive myself. She seemed to be following my train of thought.

"Beck it wasn't your fault. It would have happened whether or not you were there. Besides its really not as bad as it looks." She said trying to console me now.

I didn't say anything because she's right it wasn't as bad as it looked it was worse. Why was she hinting from me? Didn't she know that no matter what I would try and help her?

"Beck." She whispered. "How much do you actually know about me?" She asked not looking at me. What kind of question was that? Cat gave me a look that said just answer the question.

"I know that you love red velvet cupcakes, your favourite colour is red, you love the little mermaid, you sing like an angel, you love children. Should I continue?"

"Did you know that I have ADHD, bipolar disorder and suffer from panic attacks?" She asked looking me in the eyes. Her eyes were pleading and she looked so sad.

"No...I...I didn't know." My voice lowered and I looked away ashamed. I had been Cat's friend since I was 8 and didn't know any of those things.

"Beck... when we were 11 I used to cut my self and I went to a therapist for being clinically depressed. When we were 13 I had bulimia and had to see a therapist again. My oldest brother was in a mental institution since I was 5... he used to call me Ariel because she loved to sing as much as I did. He killed himself 3 days after my 14 birthday."

What the hell? I didn't know any of this stuff. I always thought that Cat was just immature. She was going through all this stuff and every time I saw her she was smiling and laughing. I felt sick all over again because she looked at me with those big brown eyes that always showed nothing but happiness, now seemed to reflect all these years of sadness and self abuse.

"Beck...these are secrets that I never wanted to tell anyone. These secrets... I trust you never to repeat to anyone. Not André, Tori or Robbie. I'm telling you this because these are things no one outside my family knows about me. These are things that I'm ready to share with you because I love you. I'm not however ready to tell you how I got these bruises. Please just...just bear with me."

She looked away... for once Cat didn't cry because she was so sad. Which for some reason made me feel worse than if she were crying. Crying was something I could handle, I could make her laugh the sadness away. This...this was pain, a pain that I didn't know no to treat. Why did the person with the brightest smile have to hurt the most?

I kissed the bruises on her hand following up her arms, I kissed her cheek and forehead and above her black eye. I kissed her swollen nose down to her jawline until I finally kissed her swollen lips. The kiss didn't last long and it wasn't like the night before. This kiss was a silent promise. A promise to keep her secrets, a promise to be there for her, a promise that I loved her and a promise that I would always protect her.

When we broke apart I rested my forehead against hers and tried to tell her the things i couldn't put into word, show brave she was, how I will always be there for her, how strong she was for going through all that alone and how much I loved her. She got the message and kissed me back with as much passion and love.

I laid down and pulled Cat close to me cuddling her, her head rest on my chest, her legs entangling with mine. I held on to her as tightly as possible without hurting her. We didn't speak, we were both too busy thinking. But we didn't need to speak to communicate how we both felt scared, tired, hurting and loved. So very loved.

**Aww. I really feel bad for Cat...sorry. I just always saw Cat as having a bad past why she was so happy all the time...sorry. I hoped you like the chapter! Please review!**

**Pooh bear loves you! (And reviews)**


	10. Panic Attack

**Yay update time! I wasn't sure about this chapter and I've been pretty busy so it's gonna be a sweet little fluff. Onwards with the chapter!**

Cat's POV

I lay on Beck's bed thinking about how I just revealed some of my deepest darkest secrets that I wanted to take to the grave. It's not that I don't trust Beck to keep it a secret, because I do. I guess I'm just scared about what he'll do. He may not want anything to do with me anymore. Or even worse he may treat me differently because of everything. Or worst of all he may stop loving me because I'm damaged goods, forever broken.

'Cat stop!' I thought. I was working myself into a tantrum which would only end badly for me. If Beck didn't want anything to do with me then he wouldn't be lying next to me, holding me in his bed. Of course he still loves me...I think...maybe...I hope. 'Cat you're doing it again!' A little voice in my head shouted at me. I couldn't hear it over the panic attacks kicking in.

I began feeling like I was trapped. I felt dizzy and nauseous and started hyperventilating and my cheeks were wet with tears. I shot up out the bed so quickly I accidentally woke Beck.

"Cat?" Beck asked groggily. "Cat, Kitty what's wrong?" He asked rubbing the sleep out his eyes. I couldn't answer.

My throat felt locked no matter how hard I tried the words wouldn't come out. This is what usually happened when I had a panic attack. I'd fall to the floor and cradle myself, I couldn't speak, my breathing would become erratic and it was almost as if my brain refused to register anything it saw. Well...that was the best case scenario.

I felt the bed move and then I was alone. Alone was not a good thing. Alone fuelled the panic attacks making them worse. Something cold touched my lips and I felt my head tilt backwards. The icy liquid went down my throat easily and I felt cold all around me. I didn't realise I had closed my eyes until I saw Beck taking the glass away from me and refilling it. After repeating the process of tilting my head back and letting me drink the water again he put the glass on the table and rubbed my back while rocking me back and forth.

I closed my eyes and let the constant motion of Beck's movement put me in an almost trance like state. Of course Beck loved me why else would he take care of me like this.

"Beck?" I whispered. He kissed the top my head in response. "I love you Beck. I just...I...wanted to remind you."

"I love you too Kitty." Hearing him say it reassured me that Beck was the best boyfriend ever.

Beck's phone went off and he began typing then put it back down and smiled at me.

"Trina is having a party later and Tori is demanding we show up even if she has to kidnap us." He said chuckling

Trina was nothing like Tori, in fact they were so opposite you would never guess they were sisters. I didn't like hanging out with Trina a lot because she's so obnoxious and mean, but if Tori could manage 16 years with her I could handle one night. Besides when she wasn't talking about how "fabulous and popular" she was Trina was actually fun to be around.

I guess I had taken too long to respond because Beck said "I'll protect you from Tori if you really don't want to go. I think we should though. André already thinks that I'm stealing your virtue and innocence." He chuckled again.

"I wanna go. It will take my mind off of things." I said smiling. He looked skeptical as though he expected me to say 'never on God's green earth even if it would save humanity as we know it.'

"Ummm... Ok I guess. How about I take a shower and get some clothes on, we get something to eat and come back to get ready."

"Sounds like a plan." I smiled and he kissed me. One quick chaste kiss and he started grinning like an idiot.

"I like being able to kiss you or touch you whenever I want." He explained before going to the bathroom.

I liked it too I sighed and smiled laying back on the bed.

**Hope you liked it! Sorry it took so long I'm back at school and things are a bit hectic. But yay a party next chapter! Review!**

**Pooh bear loves you!**


	11. Party of Horror

**Hey guys. So I've been really sick for the past few weeks so I thought why not do another chapter. Anyway if any of you are Harry Potter fans I'm doing a new fanfic called The Magic of Deceit so you can check that out. Anyway, onwards with the story.**

**NOTE VERY IMPORTANT: under aged drinking is mentioned and I don't approve so just wanted you to know. There are also kinda dark themes in this chapter. Just a warning.**

Beck's P.o.V

I had been sitting, for half an hour waiting for Cat to come out of the bathroom. I really hadn't really expected her to say yes to the party. Don't get me wrong I was glad we were going but I kinda just wanted to keep Cat to myself for awhile...or forever. Whichever came first, though I'm pretty sure forever would be faster. God, I love Cat but 40 minutes in the bathroom is way too long.

"Cat, come on what's taking so long?" I knocked on the door quietly.

She came out in only my sweatshirt, her beautiful red hair tied in a bun, my heart rate sped up. She pouted and rested her head in my chest looking up at me with big sad eyes that broke my heart. I caught a stray hair and tucked it behind her ear.

"What's up Kitten? Why aren't you ready?" I asked as she wrapped her arms around me and I did the same to her. She mumbled something into my chest that I couldn't quite understand. "What was that?" I asked.

"All the outfits I packed cover my bruises but don't look hot." She pouted. I chuckled and she lightly hit my chest and went to site on the bed. "It's not funny Beck!"

I walked over to her and wrapped my arms behind her, lightly pecking her cheek with kisses. "Are you trying to make me jealous why you need a 'hot' outfit."

She gasped. "Never! Why would you even think that!"

"Well I don't see why you need a hot outfit unless you're trying to make me jealous. I think you look gorgeous and hot no matter what you wear." I smiled and she smiled back at me. Kissing me softly she went back to the bathroom coming out 15 minutes later wearing white skinny jeans, black ankle boots and a long red long sleeve shirt.

"Beautiful."I whispered.

When we got to Tori's house there were over a hundred people there. The music was blasting and everyone was dancing, to be honest I kinda just wanted to leave as soon as we stepped through the door.

"Beck! Cat!" Robbie shouted over the music. For once Rex wasn't with him which I was extremely grateful for. Robbie is a good kid but he can be really mean and blames it on Rex. We all play along but it's hard to not wanna be angry at him for when he hurts Cat's feelings.

"Robbie!" Cat squealed. He hugged her and she cringed a little. I really wanted to pull her away from him and just take her back to my R.V, but I knew it wasn't intentional.

"Hey Robbie. Where is Tori and André?" I asked.

"Probably, making out in Tori's room." Robbie shrugged.

Cat gasped but I just smirked. It was about time those two got together, André is never going to hear the end of it from me. Then again it probably had to do with the drinks being spiked. I could smell the alcohol on Robbie the second he came over.

The song changed and Robbie grabbed Cat's arm to dance with him. She looked over at me and I nodded, letting her know I was fine with it. She mumbled an excuse and soon got losses in the crowd.

"Hey Beck." Jade came up to me giggling. She was obviously drunk and would have a terrible hangover in the morning. "Soo... I was thinking and I'm gonna let you be my boyfriend again." She leaned in to kiss me wreaking of alcohol, I held her away from me at arms length.

"Jade, whatever we had is over. Yea, we had good times but there were way more terrible times. Our relationship was completely dysfunctional. You deserve someone who's gonna make you extremely happy, so much so you never feel insecure about yourself or your relationship again."

Her eyes were wide, slowly turning red the way I've seen them so many times whenever she tried to be strong. Tried not to cry. She tugged her arm away from me.

"Beck I don't want anyone else. I just want you...I love you."

A single tear slid down her cheek. All the times whenever she cried I'd catch her tears, remind her that she's Jade West, biggest badass I know. She called and I would come running because I felt so lucky to have her. But those times were gone now. I never in my wildest dreams thought the day would come when I didn't want Jade by my side.

The irony of our entire relationship, all the times I begged her to take me back, the brutal words she would yell at me because she never wanted to be seen as weak, all the girls she chased away out of jealousy, not knowing that the one who she confided in the most would be the one I left her for. When you looked at it like that, then Jade was the victim of a cruel game played by an evil boyfriend and wicked best friend. But that's not what it was. We were fire and ice existing together, but not without hurting the other. We weren't good for each other. She'd never see it like that, never see reason so I had to say the one thing that would hurt her the most so she could get on with her life.

"I don't love you, I love Cat."

Those seven words made her face contort into anguish and grief and a flash of anger. She yanked her arm from me and disappeared into the crowd in a state of fury. I felt like scum for hurting her like that. The truth is I still loved Jade, I just wasn't **in** love with her. I felt sorry for whoever tried to talk to her next. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned, wasn't even close to what Jade would do.

An hour later I was ready to leave. The place was hot and stunk and I'm pretty sure people were having sex on the couch. Note to self never sit there again. I would have left a long time ago except that I couldn't find Cat.

"Tori!" I shouted over the music. She turned and smiled, finally some one not completely wasted!

"Hey Beck. Have you seen André?" She shouted back to me.

"Yeah he was grabbing a drink from the fridge. You seen Cat? We have to go now."

"Yeah she got a little tipsy so Robbie took her up to my room like two minutes ago."

"Ok thanks. I'll talk to you later." I told her, doubting she heard me as she waved me bye since André was here.

I made my way to Tori's room, lightly knocking on the door to check if I was at the right room. I heard muffled screaming...kinda sounded like...Cat! Shit! I tried opening the door only to realise that it was locked. Double shit. Backing up, I kicked the door open with as much force as possible. I was met with a sight I would never have been prepared for.

Jade was holding a knife to Cat's throat a red line forming where the blade touched her skin. Cat was sobbing uncontrollably, but there was no blood. I had come just in time.

"Jade don't."

"SHE DESERVES TO DIE! SHE STOLE MY BOYFRIEND AND SHOWED HER TRUE COLOURS AS A BACKSTABBING WHORE!"

"Jade, put the knife down. Hurting Cat won't solve anything, you'll just feel worse about yourself. Jade, Cat would never hurt you. She's always been there for you. Jade think about what you're doing for one second. If you do this you'll never get to see Cat smile, or hear her laugh or joke with her again." There was a flicker of hesitation in Jade's eyes but it was all I needed.

I grabbed Jade's hand holding the blade, taking it out of her hand and putting it in my back pocket. Jade ran out the room crying and Cat ran into my arms. We stayed like that for almost an hour before her frantic cries turned into light sobbing and another half an hour until the sobs stopped and all that was left was her tear streak face and the occasional hiccup. I didn't care if she wanted to stay like that for 2 weeks let alone 2 hours. I was just happy to hold her safely in my arms.

When we got back to the R.V we hadn't said anything to each other since the start if the party. We took our separate showers and climbed into bed holding each other like the other person was seeing the light for the first time. Cat started crying into my chest again and I just held her tighter knowing we weren't going to get sleep anytime soon.

How could a day that started so off so bad become so great just to have a horrifying ending? I kissed the top of Cat's head, rubbing her back, hoping for a day Cat would have the perfect life she deserves.

**I hated writing this chapter, it's so sad and scary. Anyway I promise next chapter won't be so dark and depressing. Poor Jade though. Please please please review.**

**Pooh bear loves you!**


End file.
